


Safe and Sound

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Series: Prompt Challenge 2016 [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Raychael - Freeform, practice writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's only constant in this war is Ray</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8: A story set during a war
> 
> (originally written with the setting as WW1 but feel free to let your imagination go with this)

Rain pattered down on the helmets of the soldiers huddled in the trench, but no one seemed to care, their minds elsewhere with thoughts of home.

“How are you, Ray?” Michael asked quietly as he shifted in his spot.

“I don’t know,” came Ray’s soft reply, the writings in his journal coming to a stop. 

Michael couldn’t help but glance at what his companion had written and felt his heart clench when he saw the words, _I don’t think anything will be the same._

“We’ll be home soon. I promise,” Michael breathed out.

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Michael heard a shuddered breath come from Ray. “Do you promise? I mean, the both of us going home. Not just me or you.”

Seeing Ray’s eyes stare at him made Michael falter for a moment, but he regained his composure and put on a grin. “Of course. You think I’m going to let you return alone and get all the glory?”

This made Ray laugh a little and Michael returned the feeling until his thoughts began to stray. As much as Michael hated to admit it, the war had changed Ray. The usual bright and optimistic attitude that the younger man carried with him had evolved into something more melancholy in a matter of months making Michael wonder if he would ever see Ray genuinely smile again.

“Do you remember that night in Queens?” Michael blurted out suddenly.

“You mean the one where where we nearly got arrested?” 

Michael gave a small, nostalgic grin. “That’s the one. We were just a bunch of kids, weren’t we?”

Hearing a small sigh, Michael turned to look at Ray, whose eyes were now closed and his head tilted back.

“We’re still kids. Just stupid kids in a stupid war.” There was a long pause before Ray opened his mouth again. “But, at least we have those memories to keep us company.”

Silence overtook the trench again, tiredness seeming to spread to everyone. Michael shifted closer to Ray and let his hand brush against his companion's, wanting only to know that they were both still alive as they could be.

“And we still have each other. I’m thankful for that,” Ray spoke as he opened his eyes one more time before wrapping their hands together.

“Me too, Ray,” Michael agreed softly and gave Ray's hand a squeeze. “Me too.”


End file.
